darkstripes_fanfiction_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123
hey, Darkstripe~ may I join? and when I do so, do I just claim a cat from the Clan, or do I ask first? c: thanks~ senbonzakura 00:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) thanks~ may I have Jayfeather? c: senbonzakura 02:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) hi dark.i am now joining your wikia.lightning out (talk) 03:06, July 23, 2014 (UTC) hey dark,just to let you know i changed my sig.http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lightningtail2002 20:10, August 4, 2014 (UTC) well,going back to my old sig.lightning out 20:13, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dark, this is Silver from WFW! I'm joining the wiki; hooray! Are we allowed to apply for higher positions in the Clans, and for example, RP a deputy and a leader? Just wondering, cause I'm really new here xD That's about it! If you have any coding questions I suggest you talk to Phoenix or you can contact me :) Can't wait to start some Roleplay! A journey of a t h o u s a n d miles begins with a single step. 20:47, August 4, 2014 (UTC) WAit, how do i join and start RPing heyyyy uvu sorry ii wasn't on for like the longest time ;o; ~ needs to make a sig could ii adopt ashstar? c: (ii would ask in a comment but my browser won't let me sorryyy) and we should rp if you want?? senbonzakura 23:35, April 19, 2015 (UTC) it's really cool! uwu also, ii'm kinda voting for the dark forest rp pff senbonzakura 21:25, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ye. uwu idk if ii'm an expert at admin-ing, but ii know a lot ii guess. senbonzakura 00:35, April 22, 2015 (UTC) yeppp quite a few (and ii was also a co-founder for a group on deviantart soo ye) senbonzakura 01:17, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I like the idea of spiritual RPs and the forest territories. the tribe would also be interesting, but maybe we could wait until more people join before adding it. we could promote the wiki and see if that brings in more users. i'll ask some of my friends if they want to join, too. uwu senbonzakura ...Through roundabout means, I found this wiki. And I saw the note on the main page about IronClan. If you would let me, I would be willing to take charge of the Clan - maybe I could adopt the leader? I don't know, how would that work? Let me know what you think. Bladey has neither a signature nor a user page here yet, but oh well. Sure, thanks :) And, yeah, that makes sense - as long as it doesn't actually get deleted!! Hopefully I'll be able to pull IronClan back together ^_^ (Where do they live relative to the other Clans, btw...? Or has that been decided yet? Should I set all of the locations and stuff up??? or) I have seen the rules, yes. I think I'll just stay with the one cat for now; if I try to roleplay too many characters in too many areas, my brain gets confused @_@ And can fanfiction be anything Warriors-related, like it is on WFW? Bladeykinz is still too lazy to make a signature and/or copy coding over, so :P